Ashes And Snow
by VFromMasyaf
Summary: 'Pluma a fuego, fuego a sangre, sangre a hueso, hueso a tuétano, tuétano a ceniza, ceniza a nieve...'- Gregory Colbert


Hola a todos ^^, este es mi primer One Shot de Assassin's Creed (y espero que no el ultimo), espero que les guste! Comenten y si desean, envíenme opiniones e ideas para futuros fics!

**Nota 1:** La historia se ubica mucho antes de la misión del Templo de Salomón,(Donde Kadar Muere). y aquí, Altair acaba de ser ascendido de Novicio.

**Nota 2:** AC_Slash, Aquí está el fic! *-* espero que te guste, girl! =D

**Nota 3:** En la primera escena me inspire en un Fan Art creado por Doubleaf.

También me inspire mucho en Ashes and snow de **Gregory Colbert, **_**(por eso el titulo)**_

Y ya sin más que decir, les dejo el fic! Saludos!

_**Ashes and Snow**_

La tormenta se había prolongado más de lo esperado, continuo caminando y luchando a duras penas con el implacable viento gélido y cargado de nieve que embestía sin compasión su cuerpo, sus pies se hundían en el denso manto blanco que cubría el sendero montañoso que conducía a Masyaf, sus rodillas temblaban débiles y amenazaban con rendirse, pero continuo…ya casi llegaba a la fortaleza.

Su misión en Nazaret concluyo rápidamente siendo también una de las primeras que realizaba desde que había sido ascendido a Asesino de alto rango de la hermandad, Al Mualim le había ordenado dar caza y asesinar a un grupo de templarios que habían estado saqueando la ciudad y se resguardaban en una mezquita, al norte de alli.

Las densas y grises nubes se abrían paso en el cielo teñido de pálidos tonos naranjas y azules, pronto la noche caería sobre él.

Su mano derecha seguía presionando su costado izquierdo, se encontraba herido y el escandaloso rojo escarlata teñía su túnica blanca, había logrado escapar de algunos sarracenos de regreso a Masyaf, pero no de sus arqueros, una flecha había logrado aterrizar en uno de sus costados, provocando que callera del caballo pero aun así logro correr y refugiarse hasta que el peligro pasara.

El cielo nocturno finalmente apareció, trayendo consigo miles de estrellas y una luna plateada que guiaba ahora sus pasos por el oscuro camino. Al final del largo sendero rocoso logro visualizar la entrada de Masyaf seguida por la impotente fortaleza de piedra.

Al acercarse más a la entrada del pueblo distinguió a Kadar acompañado por 3 Novicios más junto a la torre de vigilancia, todos lucieron realmente sorprendidos por su inesperada llegada.

- La paz sea contigo, hermano.- Saludo Kadar apenas Altair se aproximo.

- Y contigo, Kadar.- Apenas logro responder el Asesino.

- Vaya! No esperábamos verte de vuelta a Masyaf tan pronto y…- Las palabras Kadar se apagaron de inmediato al notar como el cuerpo de Altair temblaba y la sangre bañaba casi en su totalidad su costado izquierdo.- Pero que ha sucedido?.- Pregunto alarmado.

- Solo ha sido una flecha, no te preocupes.-gruño mientras presionaba la herida.

- Sera mejor ir a ver a mi hermano, el podrá encargarse.- Dijo Kadar antes de empezar a andar junto a Altair.

Ambos se encaminaron por las ahora solitarias y gélidas calles del pequeño pueblo, pocas eran las antorchas que permanecían encendidas iluminándoles el camino al castillo, algunos copos de nieve empezaron a caer nuevamente, habían mas Novicios vigilando los alrededores de la fortaleza, todos saludaban a Altair bajando levemente la cabeza para luego seguirlo con la mirada, su estado había empeorado, apenas si podía sentir sus pies, ahora entumidos a causa del implacable frio y la agotadora caminata, ambos finalmente cruzaron las puertas de hierro de la hermandad, el patio de entrenamiento se encontraba cubierto de blanco al igual que los tejados y el resto de Masyaf.

- El Maestro estará muy complacido al enterarse de tu éxito en Nazaret.- El novicio rompió el silencio repentinamente.

Altair simplemente se limito a asentir en silencio y arrastrar sus pies un par de pasos más…sus rodillas cedieron y cayeron, el resto de su cuerpo no tardo en caer al frio suelo, el dolor se intensificó para luego esfumarse de forma repentina, todo se torno negro y solo lograba escuchar voces distorsionadas muy cerca de él hasta que un silencio absoluto reino…_acaso había muerto?_

Una punzada en su costado provocó que su cuerpo saltara débilmente en el lugar, _¿Qué había sucedido?_, el olor a inciensos lo rodeaba seguido de una calidez que casi desconocía después de haber soportado aquella infernal tormenta.

Otra punzada…

Se obligo a si mismo abrir los ojos, su cabeza daba vueltas y dolía como el infierno, la primera visión que tuvo fue del techo de piedra teñido por suaves tonalidades de amarillo y naranja, giro su cabeza aun aturdida a la izquierda, en busca de la fuente de luz, una vela reposaba sobre una mesa cercana a la cama al igual que algunos recipientes y una jarra de agua.

- Pensé que dormirías toda la noche.- Escucho una voz claramente familiar junto a él.

- Malik?..- Murmuro Altair con voz ronca. - Que ha pasado?

- Te has desmayado justo en la entrada de la fortaleza.-Dijo mientras seguía suturando la herida, provocando otra mueca de dolor por parte de Altair.- Por suerte la flecha no perjudico ningún órgano vital, sin embargo has desgarrado brutalmente la piel, acaso no podías sacarle la punta a la flecha?.- El comentario de Malik sonó sarcástico mientras volvía a introducir la aguja en la piel de Altair.

- Deja de hablarme como si fuera un maldito crio, Malik.- Gruño Altair por lo bajo.- Además esos arqueros me dieron caza y tenía que escapar, la flecha era lo que menos me preocupaba.

- Lo pude notar.- bufo mientras tomaba un recipiente que contenía una mezcla a base de plantas medicinales, untó un poco en sus dedos y acarició la herida suturada.

- Que hostil...- susurro Altair mientras cubría sus ojos cansados con su brazo.- y…¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mi?.

Los ojos castaños de Malik de dilataron a causa de la sorpresa seguido por un par de mejillas sonrojadas, Altair sonrió complacido aun con los ojos cubiertos, sabía que sus palabras habían causado efecto inmediato en Malik.

- Pero que dices?, No me preocupo por ti, sino por la hermandad.- Repuso mientras ordenaba todo de nuevo en la mesa.- No podemos seguir perdiendo más hombres, es todo.

- Como digas.- dijo Altair en tono divertido.

- Aun estando herido no puedes permanecer en silencio un segundo?.- Agrego Malik tras colocarse de pie dispuesto a marcharse, Altair estiro con dificultad su mano izquierda hasta alcanzar el brazo de Malik.

- Gracias.-Susurró.

- No hay problema...- Murmuró Malik.- Avisare a Al Mualim de tu estado, Sera mejor que descanses.

Altair asintió y se relajo finalmente en la cama, Malik se encamino en dirección de la puerta, aguardo unos segundos tras cerciorarse que Altair ya dormía, sonrió distraído, la imagen de aquel asesino durmiendo, ahora tan relajado, su pecho subiendo y bajando con calma mientras que ambos brazos descansaban a sus costados, eran pocas las veces que Altair lucia tan lleno de paz e indefenso.

-Bienvenido a casa.


End file.
